


Easter Egg Hunt

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter 2017, Robert and Aaron made an Easter egg hunt for Jack, Sarah, Leo and April, but Robert has a surprise for Aaron when he finds the last egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Egg Hunt

Robert was woken by the gentle kisses Aaron was planting on his chest, moving up towards his lips - these were his favourite kind of mornings.

“Mornin’“ Robert whispered, kissing Aaron back softly.

“Hmm, morning to you too sleeping beauty, thought you were never gonna wake up.” Aaron scoffed slightly smiling at Robert. Robert looked past Aaron at the clock on their bedside table - 09:10.

“What are you talking about? You don’t usually wake up till half ten on the weekend, what’s the big deal?” Robert asked pulling Aaron in closer to his chest. before Aaron pulled back and got out of bed, opening the curtains, making Robert squint from the brightness of the morning sun.

“The big deal is that we’ve got all the kids coming round soon for that Easter egg hunt at 12 and we don’t have anything ready.” Aaron replied, throwing on some clothes, “So, I’m gonna go into Hotten, then head over to mum’s and grab some stuff whilst you are gonna get the house cleaned up and sorted for when they all come round.” This made Robert groan and fall back onto his pillows.

“Oh god, I completely forgot about that, how many are coming?”

“4.” Aaron said tying his shoelaces.

“4?! Since when?”

“Well you said you’d do it for Jack and Sarah, so I figured I could invite Leo and then whilst I was asking Paddy, Marlon came in with April so I said she could come along as well.” Aaron explained, zipping up his jacket. “ Right, I’ll be back later.” 

“Oi!” Robert called through the bedroom door causing Aaron to return, “I’m gonna need some motivation to get out of this bed.” He smirked as Aaron approached the bed. Aaron was smirking too, looking Robert up and down, biting his lip before leaning in, causing Robert to sit up more himself, just until he could feel Aaron’s breathe on his lips - it still had the same effect after all this time. Their faces were getting closer and closer by the second, then suddenly Aaron yanked the duvet away from Robert and threw it on the floor, leaving Robert freezing in his boxers causing Aaron to laugh. “Fucking hell, that’s cold.”

“That enough motivation for you?” Aaron smugly remarked walking back out the door.

“Spoil sport!” Robert shouted after him as he heard the front door open and shut. After a few minutes checking his phone he built up enough energy to get out of bed and jumped in the shower.

 

“Hiya love!” Chas said giving Aaron a hug after he walked through the door.

“Hiya, ermm have you got that stuff Mum for later on?” Aaron asked.

“Oh yeah it’s just upstairs, I’ll go grab it for you now.” Chas smiled. She walked out the room and headed up the stairs just as Charity came walking into the living room with Moses in her arms.

“Alright kiddo, what you doing here?” She said walking over to where Aaron was stood.

“Oh I’m just getting some stuff for later. Me and Robert are doing some egg hunt thing with the kids, its no big deal.”

“That’d be great! Thanks babe,” Charity said quickly handing Moses to Aaron before turning to leave the room.

“Hang on! What’ve you given me him for?” Aaron questioned.

“You said you were doing an egg hunt for the kids and I need a babysitter fpr the day - perfect plan.” She remarked before again trying to leave the room.

“Well where’s Ross? Can’t he look after him?”

“He’s away and Debbie’s out. Oh come on Aaron, one more kid’s not gonna do any harm and anyway it’ll be good for you and him to bond a bit. Please.” She said tilting her head and edging towards the door. Aaron looked at Moses then back at her.

“Fine.” He sighed as she smiled, finally leaving the room. At this point Chas re-entered the room with a bag of decorations and stuff, a confused look appearing on her face as she was greeted by Aaron carrying Moses.

“What’ve you got him for?” She questioned pointing at him.

“Don’t ask,” Aaron replied shaking his head as he walked towards his mum then grabbed the bag from her and giving her a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks. Come on then little man.” He said before leaving through the back door.

 

“Rob?” Aaron called into their house - they’d recently moved into Eric’s old house after he’d moved in with David, there were a few boxes scattered around the place but apart from that they were settled into their brand new home. As he closed the door behind him he noticed Robert had cleaned everywhere top to bottom, then he heard the sound of laughing coming from the living room. “Hiya.” He said entering the room seeing the two of them, Robert and Leo, sat watching a film together. 

“Hiya, did you manage to get the stu - ” Robert said turning round, “What are you doing with him?” 

“Charity. Don’t ask.” He said leaning down and giving Robert a quick kiss, “Y’alright big man?” Aaron said smiling to Leo who nodded in response, laughing. “What time did he get here?” 

“About 20 minutes ago. Paddy dropped him off, I think he was a bit worried to leave at first but he did eventually, I think he’s warming to me you know. Anyway Vic’s just texted, she said she’ll be dropping Jack and Sarah off in about 10 minutes. They ended up staying at hers last night.”

“Well Marlon just rang to say he was just setting off so April should be here any time now, then you can watch them all while I set everything up.” Aaron said grinning knowing he was giving himself the easiest of the two jobs. “Oh and I text Liv asking if she wanted to come too and she replied telling me she’d be right here after her tea party and visit to fairlyland.”

“You know she could just say no, she doesn’t have to be sarcastic all the time.”

“Yeah, but that’s just Liv for ya.”

 

“Come on Uncle Robert!” Sarah called from one end of the garden. Robert was looking after Moses and he had Jack running around next to him whilst Aaron helped Leo and April look for the final few eggs. Today had been perfect, seeing Aaron with the kid’s just made him even more excited about the day him and Aaron have their own little family - that image had been reoccurring in his mind often since the other week when he bought an engagement ring, he had been planning to propose for a while now but he couldn’t think of the right way or the best moment.

“Eh Sarah! Don’t be too hard on Uncle Robert, he’s getting old now you know.” Aaron shouted from near the house, winking at Robert. This caused Sarah to giggle and run over to Aaron, Jack soon following after her. 

“Well I guess if I’m sooo old and boring you won’t want to watch a film with me or eat any popcorn either, you four can just stay out here with young Uncle Aaron,” Robert said teasingly at the kids, pretending to be serious. “I guess I’ll have to just go and enjoy it with Moses instead on our own, isn’t that right?” He said looking at Moses bouncing him gently up and down on his hip.

“Wait Uncle Robert!” The kids shouted running into the house where Robert had just gone, leaving a lovesick Aaron outside smiling at how much of an idiot his boyfriend was.

 

By late afternoon, all the children had left and Robert and Aaron were lay on the sofa chilling out. Aaron had his head rested on Robert’s chest as usual with Robert occasionally pressing kisses to Aaron’s head as he listened to whatever Aaron was talking about. But today Robert was finding it difficult to concentrate on what Aaron was saying given what he was about to do - here goes nothing!

“Aaron?” Robert started causing Aaron to raise his head.

“Yeah?” He smiled looking lovingly at Robert.

“You know how you couldn’t find that last egg before?”

“Yeah?” Aaron said, slight confusion filling his voice.

“It’s your turn to go and find it.” Aaron furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly, trying to figure out what Robert was up to.

“Rob, you know I’m not 7 don’t you?” Aaron said sitting up still apprehensive but when he saw the hope in Robert’s eyes he couldn’t resist. “Am I hot or cold?” He asked causing Robert to grin.

“Cold.” They spent a good 5 minutes doing this going to every room of the house and eventually ending up in the garden. By this time, the sun was setting over the hills, leaving a warm golden glow across the scenery with a pinky sky above them - it looked incredible. 

“Hot or Cold?” Aaron asked pulling Robert’s hand towards the tree at the bottom of their garden. When they got there Robert didn’t reply he just smiled and nodded behind where Aaron was stood. Turning around Aaron spotted a small blue egg balanced carefully on the lowest branch of the tree, he picked it up and went to open it before being stopped by Robert.

“Before you open it, I just want to say something.” Aaron nodded hesitantly indicating for Robert to continue. “You have changed my life so much, more than you know, ever since that first kiss on the layby I knew I wanted nothing more,” They both smiled thinking about the memory of that day ”before you I didn’t know I could love someone this much, you make me a better man, you make my life worth living and you make me the happiest person in the world. You’re everything to me, and I know I can be an idiot, and annoying and a little bit lazy at times,” Aaron laughed as the tears started forming in his eyes, “But I’m yours, and I promise you that, as long as you want me to be,” They stared into each others eyes, remembering all they have been through and where they are now. “So,” Robert said taking the box from Aaron’s hand and getting down on one knee, “Aaron Dingle, will you marry me?” Aaron didn’t reply, instead he just giggled quietly before looking back at Robert who was now worrying like mad.

“Get up you muppet,” Robert was getting increasingly more paranoid by the second, he couldn’t stand being rejected - but before he could say anything Aaron spoke again, “Look behind you,” He said smiling softly, nodding just past Robert. As Robert turned around he saw something that made him fill up even more than he already was and made his heart skip a beat. There rested delicately on the lowest branch of the second tree was a small green box waiting to be opened by him. He picked it up and turned around to face Aaron again, both overwhelmed with emotion. “Looks like you beat me to it.” Aaron joked causing them both to laugh slightly, still both had tears in their eyes. Aaron stepped closer to Robert wrapping his arms around his neck as Robert’s held Aaron by his waist.

“Yes, Robert Sugden, Yes I will marry you.”

With that they connected their lips in a slow yet passionate kiss, Aaron’s hands travelled down to grab Robert’s jacket as Robert’s came up to cup Aaron’s cheek. They stayed embraced in each other, kissing as if it was their last, before pulling away and resting their foreheads against one another, eyes still closed.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
